Dance Me to the End of Love
by Gleekloser808
Summary: Julia Gale is back! She is now in the BAU but she is about to encounter some old friends on her first case. When she brings her and her teammates along to the world of Oz she runs in to an old friend and she wonders if the spark they once had is still there. CRIMINAL MINDS CAST PLAYS MINOR ROLE*SEQUEL TO WIZARD AND I*
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer I do not own Criminal Minds Cast or Oz great and Powerful I only own Julia :)**

* * *

Julia Gale has had a lot on her plate in the past five years. She graduated high school top of her class. She trained really hard in Kansas University where she studied criminal justice. Julia moved to Quantico Virginia where she just finished her FBI training and she has excelled in everything and even has an interview with the Behavioral Analysis Unit that she could ever dream of. She also had changed in appearance, she now had blonde hair practically with brown streaks and she dressed in more form fitting clothes Pencil skirts and blouses being her particular favorite yet her face was still flawless and beautiful as before But there is one thing that haunts her to this day. More like a who. Oscar Diggs.

The man that she fell in love with five years ago, she still wears the ring that he gave her. She wears it on a necklace so no one get's suspicious. She has felt his presence at all of her important events like the Wizard of Oz production. She knew that he was there because he left green roses in her dressing room with a note. Julia sighs and walks into the FBI headquarters.

Julia's POV

I am shaking on the inside, this is always what I wanted but there are a lot of people out there that want it just as much as me. I got into the elevator and pressed six, "Hold the elevator," someone yells I oblige and hold the door open to see a tall man of with a dark skin man with a charming grin and a toned fit body running in. "Thanks,"

"No problem, what floor?" I ask politely.

"6th please." He asks still giving me that charming smile; it kind of made me sad because it reminds me of Oscar's smile.

"Well look at that I'm already going that way." I say smiling myself.

"Wait you're not Julia Gale are you?" The man asks.

"That would in fact be me and you are?" I ask as the door opens to the sixth floor.

"The name is Derek Morgan happy I got to meet you before your interview, and let me say I'm impressed with you're file. I think you would make a great addition to this team." He says holding the door open for me.

"Thanks, that's very kind of you to say but they may give it to someone with more experience in the field I mean I just got hired, having an FBI agent fresh out of the academy in the BAU is very rare." I say as we begin to part ways.

"Have confidence, kid," I smile and wave bye and walk to the office that said, S.S.A. Aaron Hotchner and I knock on the door, "Agent Hotchner?" Agent Hotcner looks up at me and waves me in I automatically close the door out of habit.

"Well, I have to say that this interview is out of courtesy of the other agents who applied. We want you on the team. We just have to make it act like an interview is going on." Aaron gives a smile and I smile back.

"Thank you Agent Hotchner! You won't regret this." I say shaking his hand.

"I know, and please call me Aaron or Hotch. We actually have a case in Kansas can you be ready in a half an hour."

"Yes I actually brought a go bag just in case." I blush admitting that.

"Good, are you going to be okay working in your hometown?"

I nod, my Dad and stepmom died two years ago from a strange electric accident. It was odd the skin was a greenish color and I'm sorry I'm rambling can I go meet the rest of the team?" Aaron nods and I smile and walk out the room and meet Jenifer Jareu, Alex Blake, Spencer Reid, David Rossi, and Penelope Garcia and I feel welcomed.

No POV

A girl is being picked up by the storm with the help of furry flying creatures. The girl died of electrocution but not from lightning or by a bad plug no an evil woman was out to find the girl that ruined her life and finish her, breaking the heart of the beloved Wizard and then taking the kingdom would be easy with him in mourning. The woman laughs and flies away as the storm comes closer to her. Soon the girl will be hers and her plan will fall into place. Or so she thinks. Also in Kansas a monkey, bad woman turned good again and a certain China Girl are looking for a beloved friend to warn her about what the evil woman is up to. Both groups not knowing that Julia is in another state.

* * *

**I hope you guys liked it, I know you may not have expected it to be a cross over as well, but i hope that doesn't prevent you from reading it it's just when i was writing ideas the idea of her being in the BAU with the criminal minds cast just stuck and i thought it would be a good way to ease our way back in the story. and let me clarify the Criminal Minds cast plays a minor role in this series alright review and let me know what you think~Sara**


	2. Hello, Beautiful

**I only own Julia **

* * *

Oscar's POV

I need her help, I need her in general. I was stupid to let her go. Now everything seems to be going wrong. Evanora vanished and is no longer in Oz, which is terrifying, but she has a helper here to cause destruction. I can't shake the feeling that I know where Evanora is maybe it's because I don't want to believe that she's where Julia is. Stalking her every move. That makes my blood boil. Just to calm myself though I sent Theodora, Finley and China girl over Kansas just to make sure. I feel someone touch me and I jump and turn around to see Glinda.

"Sorry I didn't intend to frighten you." Glinda says with a soft smile, "It's just Finley just contacted me and said that they couldn't find Julia and the place where she lives wasn't there anymore."

"Do we know if she's gone?" I ask my voice low I don't want to think that she could be dead but that was a thought is imprinted on my mind anyway.

Glinda walks over to her crystal ball and after touching it Julia, and a group of people I don't recognize as they are boarding a plane. "That doesn't look like Kansas." Glinds hushes me.

"Why tornadoes what is so significant about them that makes it the best coverup?" An older man says with black hair with grays on the side and a beard."

"Kansas is one of the top states that get tornadoes. One hit and knocked me out in high school." Julia offers. "Maybe this person lost someone in a tornado"

"This person is meticulous and he makes sure that he doesn't get caught but the weird thing is they didn't die in a tornado they died of electrocution." A man of color states looking over papers.

The blonde states, "Well let's not forget that all these victims are all girls and have similar features so it may be a man that lost his wife, girlfriend or a daughter." Julia's head rises up the electrocution must of raise alarms.

Glinda gets a closer look at the paper; the pictures of the girls look a lot like Julia.

"Julia, these girls kind of look like you." A boy with brown hair and sweater vest on says.

"I realize that Spencer," she is fidgeting with a necklace which has the ring I left for her which makes me smile.

"Well, the odds of it being you are slim to none." A man who looks angry said with a little sympathy in his voice., "But if it is would an ex do something like this."

"Or father?" The brunette woman asks.

"I don't have an ex and my father's dead same way these girls died actually."

"Do you know anyone who could do this than?" The brunette asks again.

"One person but it would be impossible for her to get her."

"Wait her?" The sweater vest man questions.

"Yeah."

The picture fades and I look at Glinda, "Evanora knew she wasn't in Kansas and made it so Julia had to come to her. I have to go there."

Glinda stops me, "Oz, you know you can't do that. You're needed here. Theodora Finley and China girl will figure everything out it will be fine! She'll be fine I promise."

"Glinda send me to Kansas."

Julia's POV

We get off the plane and I am still fiddling with my necklace as we head to the station. There is no way that Evanora can be here. She couldn't have known about the spell that Glinda casted on me to send me back home. That would explain the fire and my parents' death. I can't tell the team about them they will think that I'm crazy for sure. "You okay?" I look up to see JJ giving me a smile; "You've been playing with that necklace since Spence mentioned that the victims looked like you."

I smile, my boyfriend gave this to me before he left to always remember him by and said when he comes back he was going to exchange it for a wedding ring." I smile, "We were young at the time so I put it on a necklace so no one would know what it actually was."

"That's romantic, maybe you'll run into him while you're here." JJ offers I mentally automatically reject the idea but I shrug.

"Maybe who knows?" I say as we get out of the cars and walk into the police station where Chief Jones sees me.

"Well, look what rolled in Miss Julia Gale." He says giving me a hug, "How have you been?"

"Never better." I smile, "I'm with the FBI now sand we're here to help."

"Great we'll get you guys set up." Chief Jones tells them and leads us to the conference room when I hear a familiar voice.

"I need to talk to them now!" I turn around along with the team to see Theodora and two children with her. One had blonde hair and a blue dress with red lips and big blue eyes. China girl I think and the boy had brown hair and was eating a banana. Finley.

"Theodora?" I ask and she looks up I nod at the officer and she and the children come forward.

"Ma'am, are you okay?" Morgan asks a little flirtatiously making Garcia a little upset.

"She's here." My face pales and Hotch comes forward.

"Who?" He asks.

"Evanora." I say.

"Whose that?" Chief Jones asks a little confused like the rest of the team.

I turn to tell them when another voice comes in, "Not someone you really want to know. I turn my head and see him my heart skips a beat.

"Oscar?"

"Hello, Beautiful."

* * *

**Hello, Thank you for Support and I hope you enjoyed it i was trying to figure out if i wanted to end it with Theodora but i figured could have you guys waiting for them to reunite! So please review and tell me if you like it or hate it or don't know how to feel alright love you all bye! ~Sara**


	3. Back to Where it Began

**Disclaimer I only own Julia**

* * *

My breath hitches and I become light headed as I see the man that I love so much standing right before. "Oscar Diggs?" It is more of a statement than a question. My giddiness in seeing him soon changes into a mixture of emotions.

Theodora and the kids turn and scream and interrupt my train of thought, "Oz!" All three of them run and give them hugs, but I can't bring my legs to move close to him. I'm very conflicted with how I feel. I'm happy he's here and that I'm seeing him in the flesh and he's real because he returned the hugs that he was given. I look at the team who I feel sorry for because they have no idea what's going on?

I turn back to Oz and I finally walk over to where he is. Oscar smiles at me and I can't control myself I slap him across the face. Then I start pounding on his chest Theodora drags me off of him, "I'll admit I deserved that, look Julez I know you're mad."

"Mad Oz, I'm furious, you sent me away! I loved you and you sent me away!" I push Theodora off me, "I can forgive but I can't forget, you didn't even contact me or tried. Did you even think of me?" I don't know what is coming over me but I think all that built up inside of me five years is a long time not to see someone that you care for deeply. I turn my back on him.

"Can we talk about this privately?" Oscar asks I hear his footsteps getting closer, His hands begin to rub my arms.

"Now's not a very good time." I whisper pulling away from his grasp, "We are here on a case and I've gotten word that our good friend Evanora's back and with a vengeance.

"Hold on can someone fill us in?" I look over to find Aaron crossing his arms in a grim manner.

"Well not all of it can be completely explained without you guys thinking I'm crazy or thinking we're all crazy." I reply when an officer comes running in.

"We've got a problem there's a twister coming full on this way and the lightning sir." We all are silent so he can continue, "It's green sir."

I look at Oz and then to Theodora, Finley and China Girl and we all run outside the team following the twister was coming at a rapid speed and the lightning was green but it is a continuing bolt and it looks like it is coming from a single person like a certain witch that has a vendetta against me. I'm sure she's controlling the storm.

"We need to get to cover now!" I scream turning around to see the team frozen with fear.

A loud cackling rings in my ear and I look up to see a woman in green and she flies into the storm that is now taking the building next to the station. "Everyone inside.!" Everyone runs inside and we all huddle together and we feel the building lift Most of the people ran home I come to realize. I close my eyes.

"I DO NOT WANT TO DIE TODAY!" Derek yells I look at him and I shake my head.

"We aren't dying." I say.

"It is reported that no one is survives when being sucked into a vortex especially a twister." Spencer retorts.

We abruptly plop down and we all slowly begin to stand up. I look at Oz, then at Theodora then Finley and China Girl. With the snap of her finger Finley turned back into a monkey and China girl back in her doll form. This makes the team jump, "It's not possible, " Agent Rossi says. I turn around and open the door to the world that is so colorful and I smile.

"Guys, look." JJ says walking outside and realizing she is stepping in water.

I walk out and I take a look around and I know exactly where we are. The team walks out and get toward the land. "Guys, Welcome to Oz." I smile and I walk deeper in the woods no one follows me because they know that I want my privacy and I respect them for that.

I go into the opening and I close my eyes.

"This is where we first met and this is where we camped when we ran into Theodora. You remember?" Oscar asks his footsteps coming closer to me.

I turn around and I cross my arms, "How could I forget Oscar, I remember falling asleep, and you were kind enough to lay your jacket over me to keep me warm. You know I understand why you sent me away and I knew that you cared about me and it made me think how selfless you really were. Then I got angry when I didn't see you not even in my dreams it's like you fell off the face of the earth. I hated you for awhile and I didn't even want to wear the ring anymore!"

Oscar walks closer to me and holds my face in his hands, "There wasn't a day that went by that I hadn't thought of you. I kept tabs on you for a long time, but I've been busy in the past year that I didn't even know that you moved out of town."

"Oscar?" My breathing is a little uneven because he is so close.

"Yes, beautiful?" Oscar whispered.

"Kiss me."

Oscar smiles and brings my face closer to his until our lips meet. All the hateful feelings and anger melted away with his kiss and his touch. I love this man, I love him with all my heart.

* * *

**I'm sorry it's up so late i didn't know how to execute this chapter but i hope you enjoyed it and i thank you guys for the support and keep reviewing i appreciate it and i want to know what you like and don't like and what you would like to see. ~Sara**


	4. I Missed You

**Disclaimer: I only own Julia :)**

* * *

Oscar's POV

This woman with every breath I take in between kisses the more I realize how much I truly love her. "I've missed you so much" I say as I hug her.

"I've missed you too, Wizard," She whispers her face buried in my shoulder and I rub small circles on her lower back and we start to just sway. I hear the music from the music box playing. Julia lifts her head up and she turns around and Finley is there with the music box open.

"I'll leave." Julia laughs and we continue to say Julia laying her head on my shoulder again.

"I wish we could stay like this forever. Just us no one else no problems nothing." Julia says.

"I know," I pull away from the embrace and rubbed her upper arms noticing her wincing my brow furrows, "You okay?"

Julia smiles and nods, "Yeah I'm fine." I don't buy it and I pull down her shirt to se bruises in a shape of a hand. "Julia.." I close my eyes not wanting to know who did that to her.

"Oz, don't. You don't want to go down this road. It's better if you didn't know." Julia says putting her shirt back she tries to move and leave but I block her way.

"You aren't leaving till I find out why you have a bruise in the shape of a handprint on your arm. "

Julie sighs, "Ok, a few weeks ago a guy was trying to hit on me, I blew him of and he got a little rough." She looks and notices my hands clenching, "I defended myself and I roughed him up a bit." I'm still tense I wasn't there and she almost got hurt. I look back at her and she tilts her head, "Oscar, I'm fine." She puts her hand on my cheek and I lean in to her touch.

I put my hand on the hand on my cheek, "I know, I just wish I could've protected you." Julia giggles, it makes me smile, "What's so funny, Beautiful?"

"You're so old fashion it's so cute." Julia smiles.

"I forget that I'm dating a girl from the future," I say before I lean in and kiss her again.

"We need to get back to everyone else." Julia whispers pulling away and grabbing my hand. As we walk back Julia tells me about the team and their names.

We walk back to the where everyone else is. "I see you guys got acquainted." Julia says as Theodora was talking to the girls and the men were observing the monkey confused.

"I know it's crazy, I'm a talking monkey with wings."

"It's very odd indeed I've seen every type of species and none of them fit this." Spencer says.

"Is that even possible to know all the mammals by name?" Finley questions examining the Doctor.

"I have an eidetic memory anything I read or hear I remember word for word." Reid counters.

"Okay we don't have much time we need to get to the Emerald City, Glinda needs us." I say.

The 'team' as Julia calls them fell silent again, "As in Glinda the good witch?" Penelope asks and I reply with a nod.

"Is this a dream?" Derek asks, Julia than pinches him, "Ow!"

"No not a dream." Julia and the team laughs along with Finley China Girl and Theodora, I find myself laughing to as well.

Theodora leads the way and I walk with Julia our hands linked. Five years five long years, without her smile, her laugh, her sweet kisses, her eyes those hypnotizing eyes that I so desperately longed for is finally back with me. I look at her as she is talking to JJ. I smile and kiss the back of her head just because I can because I haven't seen her in five years the only difference is that this time I do not intend on letting her go.

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, I was having a bad day and this kind of was therapeutic for me and i made it as fluffy as possible reviews a not necessary but very much appreciated and thank you all for your support. ~Sara**


End file.
